Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
Description of the Related Art
A golf club shaft in which a center of gravity of the shaft is considered has been proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-239574 (US2012/0295734) discloses a shaft in which a ratio of a center of gravity of the shaft is 0.52 or greater but 0.65 or less.